


Home

by Rhysanoodle



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysanoodle/pseuds/Rhysanoodle
Summary: Basically, things get smutty when Bryce returns home from the events taking place in the final chapter of HoEaB.
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan / Hunt Athalar
Kudos: 138





	Home

“What’re you so giddy about?” Hunt mused, the infectious grin Bryce had been wearing upon bursting into the apartment threatening to pull a matching one out of him. For no discernible reason. Just because she was _her_.

Without answering him, she pounced, lips crashing into his own as Syrinx yowled to be let off his leash. Hunt pulled away from Bryce only long enough to unhook his collar before hoisting Bryce into the air, his hands delightedly cupping her ass as he set her on the counter.

The breakfast he had set out could wait. _Everything_ could wait. Because finally, it seemed they would get a godsdamned day to themselves, and he wasn’t going to waste a minute of this precious time with her. He’d already wasted far too much.

Bryce’s soft moans as he parted her legs, pressing himself against the threadbare panties she had on beneath her dress undid him. Her canines hooked on his bottom lip as he ground into her, a promise of where this was going and an unleashing as he felt her sigh, felt those delicious legs hook around his waist to hold them together.

His fingers tangled in her hair as his lips found her neck. Her taste was exquisite, a delicacy he had only had the pleasure of sampling once. Just once. And it had not nearly satisfied him, but …

“You still want all of it, Quinlan?” he breathed, nipping at her earbud. A lot had changed between them. A lot had been soothed over but … He needed to be sure.

“I didn’t think I’d have to tell you twice, Athalar,” she panted back with a chuckle, her eyes closed and head tilted to the ceiling. Fuck. It was going to be an effort to worship her without losing himself, but worship her he intended to do. Deliberately. All day long.

Hunt slid his hand to her back, tugging at the zipper ever so gently, tracing a line down her back in its wake as she shuddered beneath the touch. He unhooked her bra, tossing it aside as he peeled the dress down until he had exposed her breasts, his hand sliding up her thigh. His thumb hooked the inside of her panties as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, his cock twitching at the moans which escaped her.

He hadn’t been able to get those luxurious noises out of his head for weeks, and now he knew that he was doomed. Doomed to be a slave to this woman for the rest of his days if only he could keep wringing them out of her. That, at least, would be worth the shackles.

The silkiness he found slicking the smooth surface of her pussy was a beckoning. He switched breasts, taking her nipple lightly between his teeth and tugging gently—just enough to get her back arching before he slipped his other hand beneath her skirt and tugged her underwear down her thighs.

Bryce made a vain attempt to hook onto the belt loop of his pants, the better to unbutton them, but Hunt was easily able to extricate her hand, and it soon found purchase in his hair as he scooted her to the very edge, bending before her. “You’re going to come for me, sweetheart,” he purred as his mouth closed around her awaiting sex.

He hadn’t been lying to Bryce when he’d told her he was curious to find out if she tasted as good as she felt, and Hel, he wasn’t disappointed. His tongue flicked up that sensitive spot, eliciting a sharply barked, “Fuck,” from Bryce which had the edges of his lips curling as he did it again—and again, for good measure—before taking her more fully onto his mouth.

Hunt could feel Bryce riding the waves as his tongue danced for her, her back arching farther and the grip from the hand knotted in his hair tightening delightfully. If this were how she wanted to ride him for the rest of her days, then he could certainly get used to that.

Her moans were a symphony as he felt her melt completely beneath him, as he felt a trickle of warmth pool around the corners of his mouth. He lifted himself to meet Bryce’s eyes. He was met by a hint of blush across her cheeks and a gasped out, “Fuck, Hunt.”

“That happen often?”

Bryce stuck her tongue out at him. “Why, does that bother your alphahole sensibilities?”

“Oh, quite the opposite, sweetheart.” He could definitely— _definitely_ —get used to this. The physical symptoms of her orgasm were far more arousing than he dared to let on though as he pulled his shirt over his head, noting the spark lighting once again in Bryce’s eyes as she immediately reached to unbutton his pants.

Hunt let them drop to the floor, his underwear swiftly following before he stepped out of them and lifted Bryce into the air, pinning her against the wall. He felt her sharp gasp as he entered her, allowing her a moment to ease herself around him before he began moving.

There was nothing soft about the way Bryce trailed her nails along his bare back. Nothing sweet about the way she devoured him with her lips between panted breaths. Nothing innocent in the way she practically purred his name, how she sprinkled his ears with curses, her honeyed voice roughened and raw.

No, there was nothing gentle or reserved about being with Bryce. It was in that way that she completed him, had him drowning in her as he thrust into her, walls rattling beneath her back. He could live in this ecstasy forever.

But he finally heard the shift in her, felt her clench around him as he allowed himself to spill inside her, the building inferno within him deafening in that moment as he surrendered to it.

Hunt leaned into the crook of her shoulder completely and utterly spent before he felt her hitch almost infinitesimally beneath him.

His head darted up, eyes warily scanning her face before he noticed a glimmer in the corner of her eye.

“Are you tearing up?” he asked, practically at a loss for words. “Please tell me it wasn’t _that_ terrible for you,” he said hoping to lighten the mood—praying he hadn’t just done something wrong.

Bryce shook her head vehemently, a soft chuckle gasping though her lips. “I’m home, Hunt,” she breathed. “I’m home.”

And Hunt knew that she wasn’t just talking about being here, in the apartment—he felt it too. “I’m home,” he parrotted as his lips gently found hers again.


End file.
